One Line
by alexp
Summary: Tristan, Rory, Lane and Henry go to the PJ Harvey concert, alternative season 1 finale.
1. Do You Remember The First Kiss?

ONE LINE AUTHOR: ALEX P RATING: PG SPOILERS: SEASON 1  
  
SUMMARY: Alternative season 1 ending, Dean never came and Rory, Tristan. Lane and Henry all go to PJ Harvey. This is my first fan fiction and is in the form of a transcript as I found that an easy way to write, the beginning is directly from the episode.  
  
CUT TO OUTSIDE CHILTON  
  
(Tristan is waiting against the wall for Rory. As she walks past, he walks next to her.)  
  
TRISTAN: So I'm a little tired of this game.  
  
R: What game?  
  
TRISTAN: Are we meeting there or what?  
  
R: What are you talking about?  
  
TRISTAN: The concert's tonight.  
  
R: Well I hope you and the empty seat next to you have a lot of fun.  
  
TRISTAN: I'm started to get a little irritated here.  
  
R: So am I.  
  
TRISTAN: What are you mad about?  
  
R: You've been telling everyone that I'm going to this thing with you.  
  
TRISTAN: Just a couple.  
  
R: You told Paris. Paris and I had just started getting along and now she hates me again.  
  
TRISTAN: Well, the damage is done. You might as well go to PJ Harvey with me.  
  
R: Never. I am never going anywhere with you ever.  
  
TRISTAN: You know, these tickets cost me a fortune.  
  
R: They cost your daddy a fortune.  
  
TRISTAN: I don't even know anybody else who's even into this stupid guy.  
  
R: PJ Harvey's a woman.  
  
(Tristan grabs Rory's books)  
  
R: What are you doing?  
  
TRISTAN: You'll get them back when you agree to go with me.  
  
R: You're pathetic Tristan. Keep the books. I'm leaving.  
  
TRISTAN: Rory wait.  
  
(Rory turns around) TRISTAN: Look I'm sorry, I know I'm pathetic.  
  
R: Well at least you're not delusional about it, so there is some hope for you yet.  
  
TRISTAN: I'll talk to Paris.  
  
R: That would be a start.  
  
TRISTAN: I get it ok, you don't like me, but I thought we were going to try to be friends.  
  
R: Friends don't force each other to do things, they ask, and friends don't steal each others books?  
  
(Tristan hands Rory her books)  
  
TRISTAN: No one said anything about stealing. I just borrowed them as a bargaining tool.  
  
(Tristan hands Rory the tickets)  
  
TRISTAN: Look, you keep them, I can't return them and I don't even know who "he" is.  
  
R: I can't.  
  
(Tristan interrupts her)  
  
TRISTAN: Just think of it as an apology, for all the things I've done this year. I promise it's not a trick, take Lane; take whoever just enjoy the show.  
  
(Tristan turns and leaves)  
  
CUT TO GILMORE HOUSE  
  
L: Rory, honey where are you?  
  
(Lorelai runs around the hours frantically)  
  
R: In here  
  
(Lorelai run's into Rory' room and sits on the bed next to where Rory is reading)  
  
L: Oh my, you, Max, flowers?  
  
R: Slow done, complete sentences, we talked about this.  
  
L: Max just proposed!  
  
R: What, Where, How, Why?  
  
L: You're leaving out when.  
  
R: When?  
  
L: Today, at the inn, a thousand daises and because he loves me.  
  
R: What did you say?  
  
L: I haven't answered him yet and I don't know what I'll say when I do.  
  
R: Oh Boy, this is big, Spice Girls big  
  
L: Just call me Geri!  
  
R: Hey Geri, want to get some food?  
  
CUT TO LUKE'S  
  
(Rory and Lorelai are at there usual table)  
  
R: Oh I forgot to tell you, guess who landed two tickets to PJ Harvey?  
  
L: What happened, crazy contest on KBBL, guess the number of chickens in the box?  
  
R: No Tristan gave them to me.  
  
L: Tristan, Tristan, the kissed the boy and made you cry Tristan.  
  
R: How many Tristan's do you think I know?  
  
L: Well if you include soap opera stars, 5.  
  
R: The Tristan who goes to Chilton and is a real person asked me to go with him, and then we had a fight because I wouldn't go, and then it ended and he apologised and gave me them as a piece offering.  
  
L: So there are no sugar daddy implications  
  
R: The tickets are string free and gross.  
  
L: So did you ask Lane, you know she'll cast a hex on you if you don't.  
  
R: Yep it's all set, Mrs Kim is away and some how her grandma has the idea that PJ Harvey is a classical violinist.  
  
L: My lips are sealed Baby.  
  
CUT TO RORY'S BEDROOM  
  
(A PJ Harvey CD is playing in the background)  
  
R: Do you want to borrow my turquoise, dangly earrings.  
  
LANE: Thanks, you don't think they're too girly. I want to look hip but grungy. Chic but cool. Think Nico meets Gwen Stefani meets Blondie, in the eighties that is, not the whole Maria I'm over the hill look they emerged a few years ago.  
  
R: PJ would approve  
  
LANE: You do know this is my first real concert, not just me jumping around in my cupboard, listening to the live version of Lou Reed in Amsterdam.  
  
R: I'm well aware I am personally responsible for fulfilling your life long fantasy, well me and Tristan that is.  
  
LANE: So am I still supposed to hate this Tristan or have we mellowed on the whole he is the devil thing.  
  
R: Well I wouldn't put away the dartboard yet but he may not be Lucifer himself.  
  
LANE: More like Ozzy Osbourne pre reality show.  
  
R: Hide your bats.  
  
(Lorelai enters the room)  
  
LANE: I'm off, take the phone, here's some cash and don't forget my T- shirt.  
  
R: Where are you going with your betrothed?  
  
LANE: Bowling, the least romantic place I could think of, it's senior's night.  
  
CUT TO CONCERT VENUE  
  
(Rory and Lane are looking for there seats)  
  
LANE: Wow, third row centre, are you sure Tristan's no good because for these kind of connections I may be forced to pull an Anna-Nicole Smith.  
  
R: You can practically see Rob Ellis's nose hairs.  
  
LANE: My life is now complete, the rest is just gravy.  
  
R: It looks sold out.  
  
LANE: Except for those two seats in front of us, what kind mental deficient would buy PJ Harvey tickets and not come.  
  
R: It takes all kinds, how do you think Creed got so popular.  
  
Not to mention Linkin Park's rise to fame (a voice speculated)  
  
(Rory and Lane look up)  
  
R: Tristan!  
  
LANE: Henry!  
  
R: What are you doing here?  
  
TRISTAN: Didn't I mention I had four tickets.  
  
R: No you conveniently left that part out.  
  
TRISTAN: My mistake, where has my mind been lately.  
  
HENRY: In the gutter probably, Hi Rory, Lane I had no idea you guys were coming, Tristan just called me out of the blue and asked if I'd like to come with him to see PJ Harvey and who's going to refuse.  
  
LANE: Not me that's for sure, I can't believe you're here this is like kismet or something.  
  
R: Tristan can I talk to you for a second!  
  
(Rory grabs Tristan's arm and begins dragging him towards the exit)  
  
TRISTAN: Hey the concerts starting, you're interrupting my viewing pleasure.  
  
CUT TO OUTSIDE CONCERT  
  
(Rory pushes Tristan in the chest)  
  
R: Why do this, after all your talk about friendship and not playing anymore tricks.  
  
TRISTAN: What can I say, I lied.  
  
R: And bringing Henry, you did that on purpose, you knew I'd bring Lane and somehow you found out about her and Henry and thought it was the perfect way to make it seem like a date.  
  
TRISTAN: I'm not denying it; I wasn't ready to give up on you.  
  
R: Why, you could have anyone, you do have everybody, why me, why ruin my life.  
  
TRISTAN: Because I love you, you idiot.  
  
R: Oh, I mean I got the idea you kinda liked me but... why does everybody keep saying that, we are 16 year olds what is this obsession with love, what's wrong with like or am attracted to or.  
  
(Tristan interrupts her)  
  
TRISTAN: Maybe it's just something about you, you're beautiful and more intelligent then I'll ever be, look I know you don't feel the same and I don't expect you to but I can't change the way I feel.  
  
R: I...  
  
TRISTAN: And I know your not over Dean, I got that with the crying and all but I think you did feel something when we kissed, it may have been small but I know it was there.  
  
R: But.  
  
TRISTAN: Tell Henry I had to go, I'm sure you guys can give him a lift home.  
  
R: Yea...I...  
  
TRISTAN: Bye Mary.  
  
CUT TO INSIDE CONCERT  
  
LANE: What happened, are you ok, where's Tristan.  
  
R: He went home.  
  
LANE: What?  
  
R: I don't want to talk about it.  
  
(On stage PJ Harvey is singing)  
  
Do you remember the first kiss? Stars shooting across the sky To come as such a place as this You never left my mind.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF PART ONE 


	2. To Come To Such A Place As This

ONE LINE part 2  
  
AUTHOR: ALEX P  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SPOILERS: SEASON 1  
  
SUMMARY: Alternative season 1 ending, Dean never came and Rory, Tristan. Lane and Henry all go to PJ Harvey. This is my first fan fiction and is in the form of a transcript as I found that an easy way to write, the beginning is directly from the episode. R/T  
  
CUT TO INSIDE RORY'S CAR  
  
HENRY: Just pull up on the left  
  
(The car pulls up in front of a huge Tudor style mansion)  
  
LANE: Wow, your house is huge, don't you get lost?  
  
HENRY: I leave breadcrumbs  
  
HENRY: Thanks for the lift Rory  
  
RORY: It was no trouble  
  
HENRY: Oh I forgot to tell you, my birthdays next week and my parents are throwing me a party it would be great if you two could make it?  
  
LANE: Sure, of course, I mean I'll have to make up a story to tell my mum but I wouldn't miss it for the world.  
  
HENRY: Ok, great, I'll see you there  
  
(Henry gets out and goes inside)  
  
LANE: Oh my god, he invited us to his party, I'll get to see inside his castle, I might even get to see his room? This is a momentous occasion.  
  
RORY: Ok take a step back; we don't even know if we can go yet  
  
LANE: Oh we're going it would take a tsunami to stop me and even then I'd steal Taylor's boat and make a go of it.  
  
RORY: Hopefully it won't come to that  
  
LANE: Promise me you'll come  
  
RORY: I promise  
  
CUT TO CHILTON  
  
  
  
(Rory's sitting on her bed listening to her Discman)  
  
Loralie comes in and sits on the bed  
  
L: Rory, hey I didn't hear you come in last night, how was it, did P.J rock or what  
  
R: It was fine  
  
L: Fine, going to the dentist is fine, A PJ Harvey concert, that should be great or mind blowing or at least good?  
  
R: So how was your date with Max?  
  
L: Wow, Change the subject why don't you, well if you're not in the mood to share then I will. It was great, we avoided all proposal related questions for the moment and he seems to be ok with that.  
  
R: But you are going to have to answer him eventually  
  
L: Eventually yes, but for the moment I've got a lot of things to think about.  
  
R: I know the feeling  
  
L: Rory what's up with you, is this still about Dean?  
  
R: Yes and No, I just don't feel like talking right now ok  
  
L: Sure, but you know I'm here when your ready, well actually I have to go to work but I'll be there when your ready, I might pop in at Doose's on my way over but I'll be available on my cell when your ready…  
  
R: Bye Mom  
  
CUT TO CHILTON  
(Rory getting books from her locker)  
  
HENRY: Hey Rory  
  
R: Hey  
  
H: Here are the invitations for my party, one for you and one for Lane.   
  
R: I'll make sure she gets  
  
H: Cool, oh by the way I don't if I mentioned it on Friday but it's a costume party, it was my Mom's idea but it should be fun.   
  
R: Yea I'll tell Lane  
  
H: Ok I'll see you then  
  
CUT TO INSIDE A CLASS ROOM  
  
TECHER: Ok class, I know you guys have a lot of study to do so I won't assign you any extra questions this week.  
  
T: But I will remind you that your semester long writing folios are due first period on Friday. There will be no exceptions or excuses; they are worth fifty percent of your grade and anybody who does not hand them in satisfactorily will be ineligible to sit finals. I also want to remind you that spelling, punctuation and presentation are worth half of that fifty percent so you are all encouraged to get one of your Peers to go over them for you.  
  
(The bell rings)  
  
(Paris, who is sitting behind Rory leans over and whispers to Louise)  
  
P: Louise can you go over my folio one more time tonight  
  
L: Geez, Paris I've already checked it like forty five times any way I have to finish mine I've still got two essays to write.  
  
Paris: Madeline can you do it  
  
M: Do what  
  
P: Never mind  
  
(Paris looks up and spots Rory carefully going over her own folio)  
  
(Paris walks over to Rory's desk)  
  
P: Look I know you hate me but this assignment is really important to me and I would be grateful if you would come over tonight and help me go over my folio  
  
R: Ok.  
  
P: I understand, that's ok I'm sorry I bother… What, you will help me after all I've done to you.  
  
R: What can I say I'm a glutton for punishment anyway I need someone to go over my folio too  
  
P: Great well, here's my address and I'll see you tonight, 7 o'clock sharp.  
  
(Paris walks off)  
  
(Rory gathers up her books and walks out into the hallway and run's straight into Tristan)  
Tristan: Well I know you don't like me but there's no reason to run me down  
  
Rory: I'm sorry I didn't see you there  
  
T: I'm not surprised  
  
Rory: I...  
  
T: Bye Mary  
  
(Tristan strides down the hall and Rory can not help following him with her eyes)  
  
CUT TO GILMORE HOUSE  
  
(Rory is sitting at the kitchen table eating a Twinkie)  
  
(Loralie enters the kitchen)  
  
R: Hey how was work  
  
L: Well the furnace broke down, Sookie broke the oven and Michele called in sick but besides that it was great, you  
  
R: I'm going over to Paris' tonight to study  
  
L: Ok you win, how did you get roped into that?  
  
R: I kind off let myself be, I thought it would get my mind of things  
  
L: Dean things  
  
R: Yea and Tristan things  
  
L: Tristan things, since when is there Tristan things  
  
R: since PJ Harvey, he came too; it wasn't a peace offering it was a set up.  
  
L: Oh that boy, what is his problem?  
  
R: He loves me  
  
L: What! What is these boys problem I know your great but what happened to teenage boys who only wanted to get into girls pants?  
  
R: Mom  
  
L: I'm sorry, but he loves you, I knew he liked you what with the kissing and all but love, that's a totally different thing; however that would explain the kindergarten like behaviour.  
  
L: The question is how you feel about him  
  
R: I don't know, I thought nothing I mean this is Tristan, but now I'm just confused.  
  
L: Rory your sixteen your meant to be confused and when a boy tells you he loves you, any boy, especially a blond blue eyed Adonis it is bound to stir up feelings but that's not necessarily love, your hurting and on the rebound and the last thing you need is another serious relationship.  
  
R: I know  
  
L: However aside from all this if you really do have genuine feelings for Tristan that were just clouded by your other feelings for Dean and the fact he torments you. You owe it to yourself to explore them.  
  
R: Thanks mom, now I'm not confused at all!  
  
L: I'm sorry hon, I'm just laying it all out on the table for you, I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you to be careful, you could end up breaking people's hearts including your own.  
  
CUT TO PARIS' HOUSE  
  
(Rory walks up and rings the doorbell)  
  
(Paris answers the door)  
  
P: You're late its 7:04  
  
R: Ok  
  
P: Come in, we'll work in the kitchen  
CUT TO PARIS' KITCHEN  
  
(Rory and Paris are sitting around the kitchen table drinking coffee)  
  
P: So you really think it's done  
  
R: Yes it's beyond done, it's unbelievable  
  
P: Ok good, oh and by the way so is yours  
  
(The phone rings)  
  
P: I'll be right back  
  
(Rory sits at the table and finishes her coffee)  
  
(Paris comes back in)  
  
P: I can't believe him  
  
R: Who  
  
P: Tristan  
  
R: Um Tristan, what about Tristan  
  
P: Well his parents are friends with my parents and they organised for me to tutor him in English and I have been, taking time out of my schedule to do it by the way, plus I know it will look good on my college transcript his folio, well anyway he left his book here and has decide he needs it now  
  
R; So, Tristan's coming over here  
  
P: In like five minutes  
  
R: I should go  
  
P: No. you don't have to he's the one imposing and he will only be here for a minute  
  
R: Ok   
  
R: So how has that been going? I mean you and Tristan.  
  
P: Your referring to our supposed date, well you don't have to worry I'm totally over Tristan. I could never really like someone who doesn't have the motivation to get of his behind and organize his life.  
  
P: Besides he only has eyes for someone else  
  
R: He does?  
  
P: Don't play games with me Rory, I'm much too intuitive for that, besides I saw it in your face the moment I mentioned his name.  
  
(The doorbell rings)  
  
R: You know on second thoughts I should go  
  
(Rory begins packing up her books)  
  
R: Do you have a back entrance  
  
So you really want to avoid seeing me that much (a voice says)  
  
R: Tristan  
  
T: Rosa let me in  
  
P: I'll go get that book for you  
  
(Paris leaves the room)  
  
(Tristan leans against the kitchen counter)  
  
T: So know you've decided to totally avoid me, that's mature  
  
R: You're talking to me about maturity, you who has tormented me for a year and then blurt out sentiments he doesn't even mean  
  
T: What are you talking about?  
  
R: You love me, how can you love me you don't even know me  
  
T: I do know you, I know that you're so kind that you came over to help Paris even though she too has tormented you; I know that when you're worried about something you push your hair behind your right ear and chew on your pencil. I also know that even though you hated me you came to see if I was alright after Summer dumped me.  
  
R: I never hated you  
  
T: But you'll never love me either  
  
R: I…  
  
T: Tell Paris I had to go  
  
(Tristan storms out of the kitchen)   
  
(Rory sits down at the table and begins to cry)  
  
FADE OUT  
  
To be continued.. 


	3. You Never Left My Mind

ONE LINE part 3  
CUT TO INSIDE THE GILMORE KITCHEN  
  
(The phone is ringing)  
  
R: Hello  
  
LANE: Rory, I've got it, the perfect costumes for Henry's party  
  
R: It better not involve a belly shirt  
  
LANE: Just think, Almost Famous, Kate Hudson, that scary girl from The Craft, long jackets with fur, big boots, short skirts, you can wear your hair all curly, I'll wear those John Lennon glasses. What do you think?  
  
R: That sounds great but I just don't think I'm up for a party  
  
LANE: Rory, I know your still all confused, but this will get your mind of things, anyway Henry told me that Tristan said he's not coming.  
  
R: Ok I'll come  
  
LANE: Thank you, Thankyou, Thankyou  
  
R: I'll raid my mom's closet and you check the thrift store on Plum St  
  
LANE: Ok, I'll come over tomorrow after school; this is going to be so cool. I'm going to put on America to celebrate.  
CUT TO CHILTON HALLWAY  
  
(Louise, Madeline and Paris are standing at Paris's locker)  
  
(Rory is nearby at her own locker)  
  
LOUISE: I'm picking up my wings after school  
  
MADELINE: Wings, huh, what for, are you hungry  
  
LOUISE: Oh my god Madeline are you brain-dead, for the party you and me, the angel and the devil. We planned it last week  
  
MADELINE: Oh yeah I found the cutest little red sparkly top; it will go so well with my black satin hipsters.  
  
LOUISE: and she's back. Paris what are you going to wear?  
  
PARIS: Look I don't have time to worry about some stupid little costume party and if that's all your going to talk about I'm leaving  
  
(Paris storms off into the nearest classroom)  
  
MADELINE: What's up with her?  
  
(Rory follows her)  
  
R: What was that about?  
  
P: Nothing  
  
R: Ok, well I just wanted to thank you for not prying the other night  
  
P: Well you looked upset  
  
R: I was, but now I'm fine  
  
P: Fine?  
  
R: Well fine...ish. Are you sure your ok, you kind of blew up at Madeline and Louise back there.  
  
P: I'm just sick of everyone talking about this stupid party, do they even realise that the PSAT's are less then five months away, five months?  
  
R: OK  
  
P: And anyway, a costume party, what are we two. Some of us don't have time to work out what shade of lipstick goes with red devil horns.  
  
R: So you don't know what to go as  
  
P: Not a clue  
  
R: Well, Lane and I are going as the band-aids in Almost Famous and if you want to you can to?  
  
P: That would be kind of cool  
  
R: Come over to my house after school tomorrow and we will all get ready together.  
  
P: Ok if you're sure  
  
R: The more the merrier  
CUT TO RORY'S ROOM  
  
(Led Zeppelin's "That's the way" is in the CD player)  
  
LANE: Pass me that necklace  
  
PARIS: Can I move yet  
  
RORY: Just one more plait and you'll be done  
  
(Loralie enters the room)  
  
L: Time warp, I've been transported back to 1976  
  
R: How to we look  
  
L: Amazing  
  
R: Thanks, you don't think this skirt is too short  
  
L: No, I think you still have a shred of dignity.  
  
PARIS: I feel weird  
  
LANE: You look great, maybe too great; you better stay away from Henry. He's mine  
  
L: Oh yeah, Paris the hussy. Really hon, you look fantastic.  
  
PARIS: Thankyou  
  
L: You guys better get going, have you got the presents  
  
R: Yep, are you sure Henry will like "The 100 greatest songs from the 80's" box set  
  
L: who wouldn't, and if he doesn't I would be willing to take it off of his hands.  
  
R: That's very generous of you  
  
L: Hey, I am nothing if not a giver  
CUT TO THE FRONT OF HENRY'S HOUSE  
  
(Lane knocks on the door)  
  
(Henry answers the door dressed as a Pirate)  
  
HENRY: Lane you made it, Hi Rory, Paris. You guys look great  
  
LANE: Thanks, so do you  
  
H: My mom got it for me but at least I get a sword  
  
H: Come in, the foods over there and drinks are at the bar. Lane do you want to go dance.  
  
LANE: sure  
  
(Paris and Rory walk over to the bar)  
  
P: people are staring at me  
  
R: That's because you look great  
  
(A tall guy dressed as a fireman comes over)  
  
Hi, my names josh  
  
PARIS: I'm Paris   
  
JOSH: How would you feel about having a dance with me?  
  
PARIS: sure   
  
Whispers to Rory: will you be ok by yourself  
  
R: go have fun; I want to have a look around anyway  
  
(Rory walks over to the kitchen, where three guys are setting up a keg  
  
1st guy: Have you seen Du Grey  
  
2nd guy: I heard he wasn't coming  
  
3rd guy: I saw him sitting in his car out the front  
  
2nd guy: That boys gone weird  
  
3rdguy: I know what you mean he hardly wants to do anything anymore, I had to drag him to Ron's party the other week and then you should have seen him, he had like ten beers and then all he would talk about was some Gilmore chick  
  
1st guy: That's the problem man, never let some chick do that to you  
  
2nd guy: Hey there's Madeline...  
  
1st guy: See ya  
  
(1st guy goes and chases after Madeline)  
  
(Rory walks out off the room)  
CUT TO OUTSIDE HENRY'S  
  
(Rory spots Tristan's car and goes over and knocks on the window)  
  
Tristan opens the window and looks out  
  
T: Rory? What do you want?  
  
R: Can I get in  
  
T: Sure  
  
(Rory climbs into the passenger seat; Dave Matthews Band's "Crash" is on)  
  
R: Dave Matthews huh!  
  
T: I'm sorry too mainstream for you, he's too sappy, didn't take enough drugs and overdose at 28?  
  
R: I like it   
  
T: Oh  
  
R: so, where's your costume  
  
T: I wasn't planning on coming in  
  
R: why  
  
(Tristan looks at her)  
  
R: you know that when I was 12 my Mom and I went on a road trip to Florida, we stopped everywhere on the way and listened to a million CD's but when we got there we didn't even get out and look around because it was too hot and my Mom had to get back to work. But it didn't matter; it was the trip that was the fun part.  
  
T: Why are you telling me this?  
  
R: I don't know  
  
T: You look great you know  
  
R: Thanks  
  
T: So did you just come out here to have a chat  
  
R: No I came here to do this  
  
(Rory leans over and kisses Tristan gently on the lips)  
  
T: What you doing  
  
R: Kissing you  
  
T: are you drunk?  
  
R: no, totally sober  
  
T: Have the aliens came and stolen your mind  
  
R: I can say at the moment I am totally abduction free thankyou  
  
T: Then why, was that a pity kiss  
  
R: Tristan, shut up  
  
(Rory leans over and kisses him again, more intensely)  
  
R: The truth is I like you, I don't know for how long I've been feeling this way, I think it has crept up on me slowly but I do know I've been over thinking it and that's why I've been getting so emotional with you  
  
T: I've got the bruises to prove it  
  
R: See you're not Dean  
  
T: Thanks  
  
R: No, I mean in a good way, with Dean I felt safe, but with you it's not, it's confusing and scary and I have no idea what will happen but I realised that's what love is supposed to be like.   
  
T: Love, are you saying you love me  
  
R: I don't know yet but I want to find out  
  
T: I can live with that  
  
R: So do you want to go inside and dance  
  
T: I haven't got a costume  
  
R: Ok I'll just have to go find some tall handsome sailor to dance with...  
  
T: Don't you dare  
  
(Tristan jumps out of the car and runs around to open Rory's door)  
  
(When she gets out he grabs her and kisses her)  
  
T: Ready to make an entrance  
  
(Tristan grabs Rory's hand and they walk into the party together)  
  
FADE OUT  
  
to be continued.. 


	4. Stars Shooting Across The Sky

ONE LINE part 4  
  
AUTHOR: ALEX P  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SPOILERS: SEASON 1

CHILTON

(Rory is standing at her locker fighting to open it with a coffee balanced in her hand)  
  


R: You suck

(Tristan walks up behind her)

T: That's not what you were saying last night.

(Rory turns around to face him)

R: Well, not to your face. As soon as you dropped me off I was going on and on about just how much suckage occurs when you are around.

T: Suckage huh, is that a word.

R: Yes.

T: Says who.

R: Says me.

T: Well then it must be, because perfect Miss Gilmore would never be grammatically incorrect.

R: I'm not perfect.

T: Oh I would have to disagree.

(Tristan leans in to kiss her, but Rory ducks out of the way sending him into the locker)

(Tristan shoots her a bemused look while rubbing his head)

T: Ok these lockers do suck.

R: I told you.

T: Ok what was that about, you thought its Monday time to inflict bodily harm on your boyfriend?

R: Boyfriend?

T: Don't change the subject.

R: This is Chilton, you don't make out in the hallways of Chilton.

T: Why, I have before.

R: Ah yes, you and Summer, right in front of my locker.

T: Well I was just trying to make you jealous. Did it work?

R: You wish.

T: You know you always wanted me.

R: I did not.

T: You so did, you're just not as perceptive as I am, I realised I wanted you straight away but it took you some time. Poor Rory nice girl, a little slow though.

R: Hey I though I was perfect.

T: Well that's just part of your perfection.

R:  We seem to be going around in circles. So Boyfriend?

T: So no kissing?

(Rory leans over and pecks him on he cheek)

T: Is that it, because you know my family is European.

(Tristan taps his other cheek)

R: Don't push your luck, Dugray.

T: I think I've already lucked out.

CUT TO CHILTON CAFETERIA

(Rory and Tristan walk in together)

R: Everyone's looking at us

T: So

R: So, I don't like being stared at, I'm not a Hilton sister.

T: Look lets just sit down.

(Tristan leads her over to an empty table in the corner)

R: There still looking.

T: Let's give them something to look at then.

R: Hey again I' not a Hilton sister. You would think they would have gotten over this by now.

T: It's only been a few days.

R: Yea but at the party we did the whole "Yes we are together" thing, I tough they would have gotten it out of there systems.

T: Some people have very boring lives.

R: Why do you think reality television is so popular?

T: Hey I like the one with the guy and the twenty five girls fighting over him.

R: Typical.

T: Although for me I'd just call that Saturday.

(Rory rolls her eyes at him)

T: Hey joke, lighten up Mary.

R: You know I think we're going to have to put a stop to this whole Mary thing

T: Why

R: I think if we're going to be going out…

T: So I am your boyfriend.

R: Yes, I guess you are.

T: Ok, I'm a happy Mary.

R: Tristan!

T: Ok no more Mary. It's Rory all the way. What about Ror or Loralai Leigh.

R: Hey you remembered my middle name.

T: I remember everything.

(Rory smiles and leans over to kiss him on the cheek)

T: What was that for?

R: I owed you one.

CUT TO INSIDE CHILTON CLASS ROOM

(Rory is sitting at her desk reading her notes before class has started)

(Madeline, Louise and Paris walk in and sit at the desks surrounding her)

L: Rory, just the person we were looking for. What's the deal, you and Tristan, are you together?

P: Leave her alone.

(Louise shoots Paris a look but turns to talk to Madeline)

(Rory gives Paris a smile in return)

CUT TO LUKES

(Lorelai and Rory sit down at a table by the window)

L: So how was school, no making out in the classroom?

R: Who do I look like, you.

L: Good point. So are you and Tristan the new jen and ben.

R: I wouldn't start calling us trory just yet, but it was good.

L: Details please.

R: At first everyone stared and I kept hearing people whispering my name but by the end of the day it had settled down.

L: Well that's good.

R: I know I always said I liked not knowing many people there, I could concentrate on my work, but there was something nice about having someone to sit with at lunch and carry my books to the bus…

L: Very chivalrous.

R: I don't know it just felt right.

L: I'm glad that you're happy.

R: I am.

L: You should have got yourself a trophy boyfriend earlier; it would certainly save your back.

R: So how was work?

L: I spoke to Max.

R: And…

L: I um we're having dinner tonight.

R: Are you going tell him your decision.

L: Yes.

R: So what is it?

L: No.

R: What, are you sure, why did you let me go on about school when you're going through something major.

L: I'm fine; really, I know this is the right decision. It would be so easy to say yes and get swept up in it all but I would end up regretting it. I just don't picture us together forever you know, in leisure suits watching jeopardy with the sound turned up.

R: Ok

L: Ok

CUT TO GILMORE HOUSE

(Lorelais running around getting ready, while Rorys sitting on the couch)

R: So is it ok if Tristan comes over.

L: Tonight.

R: Uh huh.

L: Rory I don't know.

R: We're going to study, exams start next week.

L: Yea right.

R: Mom.

L: Ok, I'll be home early ok.

R: I'll have the ice cream, popcorn and movie ready.

L: Nothing romantic ok, something lame, beyond lame.

R: We're not watching Big Daddy again.

L: Ok Happy Gilmore?

R: And the difference would be.

L: Billy Madison

R: I'll find something, good luck, call me if you need me.

(Loralai comes over to the couch and kisses Rory on the forehead)

L: I love you; have fun but not too much fun.

R: Bye 

CUT TO LATER THAT EVENING

(Tristan and Rory are sitting on the couch)

R: so this is weird.

T: I know

R: I mean we've never really been alone together; there was the party and the movies on Sunday night but…

T: Never just the two of us, alone in a house.

R: We should probably study.

T: Right, learning fun.

R: It is.

T: You are such a geek.

R: Thankyou.

(They sit in silence for a few minutes)

R: What are you doing?

T: Looking at you. What about you.

R: Same.

T: Like what you see.

R: You know you're cute.

T: Me, cute, is Rory Gilmore calling me cute.

R: Cute yes, modest no.

T: So can I kiss you now, we're not at Chilton. Headmaster Charleston isn't going to jump out of your closet and ruin your perfect record.

R: Hey my record is hardly perfect; remember that test, me freaking out.

T: It was the highlight of my week; you looked so cute when you were angry.

R:  I do not.

T: Do too

R: Do…

(Tristan silences her with a kiss leaning over and pushing her back onto the couch)

R: So that's the only way you can win an argument, silencing your opponent.

T: A man has to do what a man has to do.

FADE OUT


	5. I'm Watching From The Wall

ONE LINE part 5

AUTHOR: ALEX P

RATING: PG

SPOILERS: SEASON 1

GILMORE HOUSE

 Rory you're going to miss your bus (Lorelai shouted from the kitchen)

R: I'm coming.

(Rory rushed into the kitchen and struggled to grab a pop tart, while zipping up her skirt)

L: My my, we are running late today aren't we.

R: Hey I didn't sleep well.

L: Too may dreams about a certain fair-haired boy whose name rhymes with…Misten?

R: That's not even a word

L: It's before eight o'clock, give me a break.

R: I'm sorry

L: Sure you don't want a lift to school

R: I'm fine; anyway Tristan's meeting me at the bus stop

L: Oooh, Rory and Tristan sitting in a tree, kiss…

(Rory interrupted her)

R: You are two

L:...ing

R: Bye

CUT TO CHILTON BUS STOP

(Rory stepped of the bus to be greeted by a smiling Tristan)

T: You know I could just pick you up.

R: No, It's so out of your why. Besides I like riding the bus, keeps me in touch with the common folk.

T: Always important, now that you're the queen of Chilton

R: I'm not the queen of Chilton. Who says things like that?

T: Well the king must have a queen…

R: And you think you're the king?

T: If the crown fits

R: I can't believe you just said that.

T: Hey it's true

R: So what if it is. You don't just go around saying it. I swear I'm starting to remember why I never liked you to begin with.

T: Hey, that hurts Mary

R: Yeah well, I think you need to be hurt…you're so obnoxious.

T: That's why you love me.

(Rory rolled her eyes)

T: I'm sorry, okay. It's hard to shake old habits, but that's were you come in; anytime I start acting like a jerk I want you to tell me.

R: Okay then, but it might take up a lot of my time, and then I'll fail out of school, not go to college, end up working at Wal-Mart and it'll be all your fault.

T: I'm willing to risk it.

(Tristan took her hand and they walked on in a comfortable silence until reaching the school entrance)

T: Here we go again

(The bell rang)

R: What's your first class

T: History, you?

R: Biology

T: Well I guess its goodbye then

R: Yeah

T: Bye 

R: Bye

(Neither moved)

T: Okay one of us has to go first.

R: I know

(Tristan turned to leave before stopping himself and turning back around)

T: You know we don't have to go to class

R: What do you mean?

T: How about the first annual Du Gray/Gilmore ditch day.

R: Oh No.

T: Why not, come on Mary, live a little.

R: I'm living just fine

T: You can't go through your whole high school experience without missing a class or two. I mean how else are we meant to prepare for college.

R: But…

T: But what, you know they hardly ever chase up attendance and I'll get someone to find out what homework you're missing. You know you want too, a whole day of freedom, just you and me.

(Rory thought for a minute, before relenting)

R: Okay I'm in, but if we get caught, I'm blaming it all on you. You brainwashed me, locked me in your car and tortured me with repeats of Becker.

T: Fine, but this is going to be the best day of your life.

FADE OUT


End file.
